


The Long Way

by Mike_Smith



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Smith/pseuds/Mike_Smith
Summary: After failing to earn his driver's license, Son Goku is determined to try again, no matter what it takes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story features characters featured in Dragon Ball, which is a trademark of Bird Studio/Shueisha and Toei Animation. this is an unauthorized work, and no profit is being made on this work by me. This story is copyright of me. Download if you like, but please don’t archive it without my permission. Don’t be shy.
> 
> Continuity Note: This story is set soon after the events of Episode 125 of Dragon Ball Z, “Goku’s Ordeal”, but well before the arrival of the androids in Episode 126. In terms of the manga, this would be very early in the three year period between Chapter 336 (”A Risky Decision) and 337 (“The Super Warriors Gather”).

_**[4 September, Age 764.  Earth]** _

He was back aboard the Attack Ball.  Behind him lay the remains of what was once planet Namek.  Frieza’s ruined corpse was floating in the debris field somewhere.  Only Frieza wasn’t dead at all, was he?  No, Frieza survived the battle that day, and came back to menace the Earth.  

And it wasn’t an Attack Ball he was sitting in, not exactly.  The controls were different, and the seat cushion was angled all wrong.  He looked out the viewport and saw the blackness of space ahead of him.  And… white lines.  He had to stay in the lines.  

It was at this point he realized he was dreaming, but he couldn’t quite dismiss the importance of what he was doing.  The tiny space pod was supposed to be locked onto its course.  It was programmed to take him to Yardrat, although he wasn’t supposed to know that yet.   But for some reason the ship kept threatening to veer off course, and if he didn’t keep it between the lines, he’d run off the road, and then what would he do?  They didn’t have tow trucks in space, did they?  Hitchhiking was out of the question.  Set one foot outside the ship and he’d suffocate.

He couldn’t dare take his eyes off the viewport.  If he lost focus, even for a moment, he’d never make it to Yardrat, and then he’d never make it back to Earth, and then he’d never be able to train for the androids.  Or were they cyborgs?  Was Frieza a cyborg?  No, that hadn’t happened yet.  He could still hear Frieza.  His cries of pain, his hateful screeching, his arrogant, mirthless laughter–

No!  He had to stay focused!  But he couldn’t stop thinking about all that pain and misery and death.  He had won, but his body still wanted to keep fighting, to explode with a golden power that would tear his little ship apart if he let it.  He could keep it under control, but could he guide the ship at the same time?  

Then he felt a familiar thump, and he realized he’d hit a traffic cone again.  He tried to steer away from it, but he overcompensated and ended up veering off to the other side and hit another.  And another.  He was losing control.  He searched desperately for the white line to guide him, but it was gone.  He tried asking the onboard computer for help, but all it did was report on the news and weather.  He was lost, and somehow he kept hitting more traffic cones.  

And then he realized he’d lost control of his power too.  He was engulfed in yellow light, and his heart was racing.  He could hear the hull buckling.  He had to calm down!  He had to–

********

* * *

“Wake up.”

Son Goku’s eyes snapped open and he saw nothing.  For a split second, he thought he was still in space, but his senses told him otherwise.  His seven-year-old son was sleeping in the next room.  Further away, Piccolo was deep in meditation.  Beside Goku, his wife was nudging his arm.

“What happened?” Goku asked.

“You were having a nightmare, Goku,” Chi-Chi said.  

“Huh.  I guess I was,” Goku said.  He scratched his head thoughtfully as he tried to make sense of the dream.  "I didn’t hit ya or anything, did I?“

"No, but all that tossing and turning woke me up,” Chi-Chi said.  "I thought you might have come down with that heart virus you told me about.“

"Oh.  Sorry about that.”

He heard her sigh in the darkness.  "Don’t be sorry, Goku.  You’re allowed to have bad dreams.  I’m just glad you’re having them _here_ , instead of off somewhere far away.“  She lay beside him and rested her head on his bare chest.  "I got a little too used to having this bed all to myself.”

He had been away for far too long.  First, he had died in battle, and spent a full year training in the afterlife.  The Dragon Balls had revived him, but then he had to head off into space for an even more dangerous mission.  It had only taken him six days to reach the Planet Namek, but twenty months to return.  There were reasons for this, and she understood them, but it didn’t make the situation any less frustrating.  

Upon his return, he had received a dire warning from the future.  He would die of an incurable disease, and soon afterwards, a pair of mechanical men would appear and slaughter everyone he cared about.  Fortunately his visitor from the future had given him medicine that wouldn’t be invented for years to come.  He would survive the fated heart virus, which only left the androids to worry about.  He had three years to prepare.  

At first, it seemed like a dream come true.  He could spend his days training at home with his family.  Even if they lost, they could be together right up to the end.  But simply being here wasn’t enough.  Chi-Chi needed him to do things to support the household, and it was a fair point.  In a way, it had been easier training in the afterlife or in space.  At least then there was nothing he could do about it.  

“I’m sorry, Chi-Chi,” he said.  

“I just said–”

“No, I mean about gettin’ my license,” Goku said.  "I did my best, but the instructor failed me anyway.“

"I can have Dad give me a ride in his car,” Chi-Chi said.  

“Aw, that won’t work,” Goku said.  "Ox-King’s got his own stuff to do.“

She put her arm over him and patted him on the ribs.  "We’ve managed this long without a car, Goku.  It’ll be okay.”

“I want ya to call the institute in town.  Try and get ‘em to let me take the course again.”

“Goku, they _expelled_ you.  How am I going to convince them to–?”

“Heh.  You’ll manage.  You’re pretty good at gettin’ your own way.”

“Are you _sure_ you’re not coming down with that virus you told me about?”

He put his arm around her and chuckled.

********

* * *

“You heard me, guys.  You’ll just have to train without me for a little while.”

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and regarded Goku with a skeptical glare.  "Oh, I _heard you_ all right.  It’s just that I don’t _accept_ what you’re saying.  I’ve wasted enough time humoring your wife as it is, Son.  And frankly, so have you.  Remember what that guy from the future told us.  Those androids will be here in _three years_ whether we’re ready for them or _not_.“

"I ain’t takin’ 'em lightly,” Goku said.  "But I promised Chi-Chi I’d stop training until I got my license, and that’s what I’m gonna do.  I’ll just have to make up for lost time when I’m finished.“

The three of them were assembled at the mountainside they had been using as a training ground.  Piccolo and Gohan were dressed in matching purple dogis with brown leather shoes.  Normally, Goku wore orange gear of a similar style, but today he was dressed in street clothes.  

"Dad,” Gohan said, “are you sure about this?  I mean, shouldn’t this wait until after we deal with the androids?”

Goku knelt down and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, which was higher up than he was used to.   At the rate things were going, the boy would soon be talller than him soon.   “I’m sure, son.  Your mom’s helpin’ us train, after all.  We wouldn’t get very far without her cookin’ and cleanin’ up after us.  Not to mention how she makes sure you keep up with your schoolwork.  It’s only fair if I do something to help her out, right?”

Gohan looked up at Piccolo, then back at his father.  "I… I guess so,“ he finally said.  

"You’ll understand when you’re older, son,” Goku said.  He stood up and put his hand on Gohan’s head, then mussed his hair.  "And when you do, I hope you’ll explain it to me,“ he laughed.  

He waved farewell to them, then leaped up into the air and flew off.  

"I hope he knows what he’s doing,” Piccolo muttered.  

“Well, maybe that guy from the future told him he’d _need_ a driver’s license for some reason,” Gohan suggested.  "You know, the same way he’ll eventually need the medicine.“

"He said _no such thing_ ,” Piccolo growled.  "Well, I don’t know what your dad is up to, kid, but wondering about it won’t do us any good.  Let’s get to work.“

"Right!”

*******

* * *

The only real landmarks in the Diablo Desert were strange rock formations that loomed over the sandy expanses like giant stone elephants.  Travelers would cross these wastes out of necessity, but they never spent any more time than they had to.  Deep in the heart of the region, there were almost no signs of life at all.  Only a fool would venture this far into the wilderness.  There was simply nothing there to justify the risk.  

A single hovercar streaked across the salt flats, kicking up a cloud of niter crystals in its wake.

“How’m I doin’?” Goku asked.  

“Not bad, not bad at all.  Hang a left at this next rock.  Remember to slow down going into the turn, then speed up.”

“Got it.   Here goes!”

The man sitting in the passenger seat was wearing grey slacks and a matching sportscoat over a white T-shirt.  He had the seat leaned back, and rested his head on his hands as Goku executed the turn.  The car was traveling in excess of 150 kilometers per hour, but he simply looked up into the cloudless sky through his dark sunglasses, and smiled contentedly.  

“So how does it feel?” he asked.  "You seem to be getting used to it.“

Goku was practically giddy.  "Yeah, this is actually pretty fun.  It sure beats steerin’ around all those traffic cones.  Thanks for letting me use your car to practice, Yamcha!”

“Hey, no problem,” Yamcha said.  "And that’s the whole idea: to have fun.  I wouldn’t own a sweet ride like this if I couldn’t enjoy it once in a while.  Nice thing about cruising through the desert is you’ve got the whole place to yourself.  No traffic jams, no parking tickets, no speed traps.  Nothing but open space as far as the eye can see.“

"Yeah, well I still wanna try driving through Mushroom Forest,” Goku said.  "I need to get used to moving around obstacles.“  

"Sure thing, bro,” Yamcha said.  "Anything you want.   We got plenty of time.   I left Puar back at Bulma’s place, and I’m taking a break from training.  Gotta rest up once in a while, y'know?“

"I hear ya,” Goku said.  "So how’s it going?  You think you’ll be ready for those androids three years from now?“

Yamcha snorted and made a wide grin.  "Goku, my man, the _real_ question is whether those androids are gonna be ready for _me_.  You just watch.  I’ll take those guys on by myself when the big day arrives, and we’ll wonder why we ever worried about them in the first place.”

“Ha!  I like the sound of that,” Goku said.  "Well, just promise you’ll let _me_ have a crack at 'em.“

"I’ll see what I can do,” Yamcha laughed.   “So how’s _your_ training going?  I heard you had Piccolo staying at your place.  Some houseguest, but I guess he makes a pretty good sparring partner.”

“Yeah, but I’m holdin’ off on that for now,” Goku said.  "He’s really helpin’ Gohan along, though.   It’s amazing how much stronger he’s gotten while I’ve been away.“

"What’s this all about, Goku?” Yamcha asked.  "You’re always welcome to hang out, but why’s this driver’s ed thing so important?“

"Chi-Chi wants me to drive her into town to go shopping,” Goku explained.  "It’s a long way on foot, especially carryin’ all that stuff on the way back.“

"Sure, but you can fly,” Yamcha said.  

“Yeah, but Chi-Chi doesn’t like me showin’ off around the neighbors,” Goku said.  

“Oh.  Guess that rules out the Flying Nimbus, huh?”

“Yup.”

“Why doesn’t Chi-Chi just get her own driver’s license?” Yamcha asked.  "I thought Bulma told me she had a car already.“

"Huh?  Oh, that’s Ox-King’s car,” Goku said.  "He lets her drive it sometimes.“

"Well, there you go,” Yamcha said.  "If _she’s_ got a license, all you guys need is your own car.“

"Nah, that won’t work,” Goku said. “Trust me, this is something I have to do myself.”

They rode in silence for a while, and then Yamcha sat upright and snapped his fingers.  

“Of course!  I get it now!” he said.  

“Get what?” Goku asked.  

“You old rascal, I should have known!” Yamcha said.  "It’s not about _shopping_.  Chi-Chi wants you to drive her around because it’s _romantic_.  Yeah, a Sunday drive in a cherry red hovercar, and then on the way back, you _'accidentally’_ run out of gas…  Classic!“

Goku glanced at him curiously.  "I guess Chi-Chi wouldn’t mind flying back home,” he said.  "I mean if it was an emergency and all…“

"You… don’t know what I’m talking about, do you?” Yamcha asked.

“Sure I do!” Goku said cheerfully.  "I gotta remember to check the fuel gauge once in a while!“

*******

* * *

"Anyway, we got to talking about cars, and I remembered that Capsule Corp owns the driving school.  So can you get 'em to let me take the course again?”

Among Goku’s circle of friends, Bulma had known him the longest.  She was also one of the few with no martial arts background whatsoever.  She came from a family of genius inventors whose miniaturization technology had made them the richest humans on the planet.  In spite of their vast fortune, they continued to do their own research.  When Goku had arrived at the Capsule Corp. Headquarters where Bulma lived, he found her in one of her workshops, fussing over the circuit board to some gadget.   

Bulma slapped her soldering iron onto the workbench and swiveled her stool around to face him.  "You’ve got _some nerve_ asking _me_ for help!“ she shouted.  

Goku slouched and made a hangdog expression.  "What are you mad about _now_? he asked.  

"Those androids will be here in three years, remember?!  We could beat them in a matter of days if we just used the Dragon Balls to ask Shenron where they’re being built!  But noooooooo!   We can’t do _that_ , because you _muscle-headed jerks_ think this is some kind of game!”

“Aw, c'mon!” Goku said.  "We’ve been over this already…“

"Oh, I remember!” Bulma snarled.  "Vegeta threatened to _kill me_ if I so much as _tried_ to use the Dragon Radar.  I have an _excellent memory_ when it comes to threats, Goku!  You all decided you’d train for three years, right?  Then why are you and Yamcha taking joyrides in the desert?  Why are you and Piccolo enrolled in traffic school?  Why are you trying to enroll in traffic school _again_ after failing the first time?!“

"I told you,” Goku said.  "This is really important to Chi-Chi and…“

” _Living_ is important, Goku!“  Bulma said.  "Look at me!  I’m too _beautiful_ to get killed by a gang of androids!”  

“You ain’t gettin’ killed,” Goku assured her.  "That guy from the future said you were the one who built the time machine he used to warn us, remember?  You’re safe no matter what happens.“

"Right, and that’s _so much better_ isn’t it?!” Bulma fumed.  "The last woman on Earth!  Goku!  Why!?  Aren’t!?  You!?  Training!?“

"I promised Chi-Chi I’d put my training on hold until I finished this,” he said.  "Hey, there’s plenty of time left.“

"How did you fail the class in the first place?!” Bulma demanded.  

“Well, I got distracted one time, and there was this avalanche, see…”

“You’re an _alien_ , Goku!  You came to Earth in a spaceship!  You left and came back the same way!  How is driving a car so difficult?  You must be the only Saiyan in history who can’t parallel park!”

“Huh.  I guess you’ve got somethin’ there.   Does Vegeta have a driver’s license?” Goku wondered aloud.

_“HOW WOULD I KNOW?!”_

Just when it looked like Bulma might pull out her blue hair in frustration, she suddenly composed herself and walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the shop.  Though calmer, she still had a resentful look on her face, and Goku decided it was best not to ask what she was doing.  

“Fortunately, _I_ have a perfect solution for this,” she said.  Bulma then withdrew a small capsule from the top drawer and held it up for display.  It bore the number “43” on the side.  There was a button on one end, and after she pressed it with her thumb, she tossed it to the floor, where it exploded.  When the smoke cleared, a compact hovercar now stood in the middle of the shop, bearing the number “43” on the side to match the capsule from which it came.

“Self-driving cars,” Bulma said testily.  "Voice activated, cutting edge artificial intelligence.  You just tell it where you want to go, and our company’s GPS network does the rest.“

"Gosh…” Goku said as he admired the rear bumper. “Ain’t that something…”

The compliment seemed to do wonders for Bulma’s mood.  "I know, right?  Dad did most of the programming, but _I_ worked on the voice interface.  Go on, try it out.“

"Uh… Hey, car!” Goku said as he leaned over the hood.  "This is Goku!  Can you take me to… huh, let’s see… Yeah, I know!  Can you take me to _Bulma’s house?_ “

"Calculatng…” the car replied in a tinny voice that vaguely resembled Bulma’s.  

The real Bulma was less than pleased.  "We’re already _in_ my house, Goku,“ she fumed.  

Goku looked back at her and held up his finger to his lips.  "Not so loud!  I know where we are, but I’m testin’ it!”

“Destination located,” the car announced.  "Arrival at Capsule Corp. Building in approximately zero seconds.  Arrival.  You are now at the Capsule Corp. Building.  Have a nice day.“

"Hey, not bad!” Goku said.  "The voice on this thing sounds kind of annoying, but it doesn’t miss a trick, does it?“  He patted the hood with approval.  "Good boy, car!”

“We’re rolling out this model next year, but I’ll let you have this prototype today,” Bulma said. “Then you can get back to training, and hopefully that’ll settle everything.”

Goku stepped back and regarded the car as he considered her offer carefully.  "Nope,“ he said.  "Thanks and all, but I can’t take it.  Not yet, anyway.”

“But why not?” Bulma demanded.  "This would solve everything!“

"That’s what Dr. Gero probably thinks about those androids he’s workin’ on,” Goku said with a smirk.  "The Red Ribbon Army couldn’t beat me, so he’s tryin’ to build a fighter who can.  Maybe he’s right, but we’ll find out, wont we?  Personally, I think he’s makin’ the same mistake as all those guys we fought in space.“

"What’s that got to do with–?”

“I got sent here as a baby, remember?” Goku said.  "I don’t even remember the trip, but I bet I didn’t even have to push a button, 'cause the ship was all automated, just like this car.  The ship I used to get back here last month, it was the same way.  It took me straight to Yardrat 'cause it was programmed that way.  Once the Yardratti figured out how to reset it to take me to Earth, I didn’t have to do much.“

"Fine, but–”

“And don’t forget those scouters Frieza’s men used.  They had some really strong guys on their team, but none of 'em could sense _ki_ , not even Frieza,” Goku went on.  "But Vegeta figured out how from seein’ me do it.  It ain’t that hard, after all.  He just never knew to try, 'cause everyone had those gizmos on their ears.“  

He reached for the dashboard of the car and found a recessed button under the steering wheel.  When he pressed it, the entire vehicle imploded, leaving behind the same capsule from which it came.  It hung in midair for a second, and Goku snatched it before it had a chance to fall.  

"It couldn’t have _always_ been that way,” Goku said as he handed the capsule back to Bulma.  "I mean, maybe if all the Saiyans from a long time ago were really weak, like Raditz, or me when I was a little kid, then sure, they never woulda learned to sense *ki*.  But Vegeta said there used to be _other_ Super Saiyans before I came along.  Those old timers _had_ to know how to sense energy, right?  They’d have to be _at least_ as good as me or Vegeta, you know?“

"Goku, what the hell are you talking about?” Bulma asked.  

There was a very pensive look on his face, but only for a moment, and then he went back to his usual carefree chuckle.  "Ah, never mind.  Look, sorry to take up so much of your time, but I _really_ gotta get that license.  So can you help me?“

Bulma sighed.  "Fine, I’ll call the Mt. Paozu school and ask them to reinstate you.”

“Woo-hoo!  Thanks, Bulma!  You’re the best!”

“But that’s _it_ , mister!  I’ve got better things to do than helping you waste time.  If you can’t pass this time around, you’ll just have to _forget about it_ , you hear me?!”

“Loud and clear!” Goku said happily.  "Boy, you’re gonna make a _great mom_ , Bulma!  See ya!“

"What–?” Bulma asked.  Before she could finish her question, Goku put his fingers on his forehead, frowned for a moment, and then vanished from sight.

*******

* * *

[September 10, Age 764.  Earth]

“Goku?  Are you _still_ at it?”

Chi-Chi found him in their bedroom, sitting on the bed and surrounded by various pamphlets and sheets of paper.  Most of them were adorned with at least one diagram of a traffic sign.  He crumpled one of them into a ball and tossed it into the wastebasket on the far side of the room.  Then he crossed his arms and pouted.  

“Yeah, I guess so,” he muttered.  "I’m just not gettin’ the hang of this written test.  The last time I took the course, I never even got this far.“

"Why don’t you call it a night?” Chi-Chi offered.  

“Nah, you told me to keep at it, so I’m keepin’ at it,” Goku said.  

She walked over to the bed and ran her fingers through his unkempt black hair.  "You were the one who wanted me to drill you on the exam, dear,“ she said.  "I think your exact words were 'Chi-Chi, I wantcha to make me study as hard as _Gohan_!  That way I’ll pass for _sure_!’”

He laughed.  "I like it when ya talk like me,“ he said.  "It sounds funny.”

“The point is we finished over two hours ago,” Chi-Chi said.  "I don’t push Gohan nearly as hard as you’re pushing yourself.“

"It’s important,” Goku said.  

“You’re doing just fine, Goku,” Chi-Chi said.  "You don’t have to take the exam for two more days, and you only need eight right answers out of ten to pass.“

"I know, but I ain’t leavin’ anything to chance,” Goku said.  He picked up a sheet of paper and tapped it with his finger.  "How come you gotta stop at an intersection when there’s no signs?“

Chi-Chi shoved some of the clutter aside so she could get in bed beside him.  "It’s _because_ there’s no signs,” she said.  "What would happen if you didn’t stop, and there was another driver coming from the other way and he didn’t stop either?“

"Huh,” Goku said.  "But why not just put up stop signs, then?“

Chi-Chi shrugged.  "I don’t know.  Not everyone can afford them, I guess.  Besides, life doesn’t always give you a warning, Goku.  You have to be ready for anything.”

“I guess so,” Goku said.  

“I think that’s what’s holding you back here,” Chi-Chi said.  "Most of these traffic laws are about preventing accidents.  For most people, a car wreck could be deadly, but you’re so strong you’re not really in any danger.  It’s harder for you to see the reasoning behind it.“

"At least I’ve gotten better at handlin’ the wheel,” Goku said.  "Yamcha’s been lettin’ me practice with his car.  That’s helped a lot.“

She took his arm and leaned in closer to him, but he pulled away.  "Cut it out,” he said.  "I’m tryin’ to study…“

"Goku, why are you taking this so seriously?” Chi-Chi asked.  "This isn’t like you.“

He looked at her for a while, as though unsure whether to give her an answer.  Then he set aside his papers and stood up.  "Grab your jacket,” he said.  "I wanna show you somethin’.“

*******

* * *

Some distance away from their home, kilometers from any other inhabited areas, was a crater.  The only signs of recent activity were some tread tracks left behind by heavy machinery, left behind about two years earlier.  Goku and Chi-Chi stood at the rim of the crater, while he pointed a flashlight down at the center.  

"Bulma’s dad, Dr. Briefs, managed to find the landing site, and he had his guys recover the ship,” he said.  "It wasn’t in great shape, but it was enough for him to build that bigger spaceship I used to get to Namek.  This was where Grandpa found me.“

He had explained much of this to her before he had left for Namek.   That he was actually an alien from another world, sent to conquer the Earth.  She had never been especially concerned about it, but now that she was standing at the crash site, picturing a kindly old man investigating the ship, the reality of it seemed to hit home.

"How could anyone put a baby in a ship and send him to another planet?!” she asked incredulously.  "You could have been eaten by wolves or something!  And what if _nobody_ had found you?  You might have died from exposure!“

She clung to his arm sympathetically, as if trying to make up for the affection he had been denied nearly thirty years beforehand.  

"Aw, I probably woulda been okay,” Goku said.

“But who would _do_ something like this?!” Chi-Chi demanded.

“My parents, I guess,” Goku said.  He hadn’t given the matter much thought until now, but it made sense.

“Oh, Goku…”

“I told you before about how Saiyans can turn into giant apes under the full moon, right?” Goku asked.  "Gohan could do it too, at least when he’s got a tail.“

"But we don’t have to worry about that anymore,” Chi-Chi said.  "It won’t grow back, and even if it did, he knows how dangerous it can be.“

"Yeah, but it’s not always gonna be that simple,” Goku said.  "I found that out on Namek.“  

He slipped his arm free of her embrace and leaped out into the crater, taking up a position in the center, where his Attack Ball had once been.  Once he was satisfied that Chi-Chi wouldn’t rush after him, he raised his fists to waist-height and concentrated.  

There was a flash of light, and in the next moment he stood transformed.  His black hair was now bright yellow, and it stood up on his scalp as though being pulled by some unseen force.  A golden aura crashed and pulsed around his body, and when he looked up at his wife, it was with eyes of an unearthly green color.

"I’ve seen _that_ before,” Chi-Chi said, quite unimpressed.  "Quit fooling around and come back here.“

In spite of the restlessness he felt as a Super Saiyan, Goku couldn’t help but smile.  He had changed so drastically in the last few years, but she still looked at him the same way she had when they were children.  

"I can turn this on and off at will,” Goku said, “but it took me a while to figure it out.  That’s why I had to be away for so long.”

“Oh, for goodness sake,” Chi-Chi muttered.  She took a few steps back from the rim of the crater and made a running leap towards him.  

“Hey!” Goku cried out.  As she descended, he quickly shut off his Super Saiyan form and reverted to normal.  Then he reached out his arms and resolved to catch her as gently as he could…

And he succeeded.  As she closed in, he managed to grab her by the waist just as she threw out her arms to wrap around his neck.  He swung around a few times to roll with her momentum, and then he set her down, looking more than a little irritated.  

“What’re you tryin’ to pull?” he asked.  "I coulda hurt you, like I did before!“

The memory of that reunion still bothered him.  He had tried to give her a playful pat on the back, only he wound up knocking her clear out of the house.  She wasn’t badly injured from the experience, but it was a grim reminder that he hadn’t fully mastered his newfound strength.  

"I may not be a space alien,” Chi-Chi said, “but I’m tougher than the average lady.  Anyway, why’d you turn into that monster if you’re so worried about it?”

“Sheesh, girls sure are hard to talk to,” Goku said in exasperation.  "I’m tryin’ to tell you it wasn’t up to me.  One minute I’m fightin’ Frieza, and the next, poof!  And I ain’t got any more tails to cut off, so I’m stuck with it.“

"Goku, what’s all this got to do with driving?” Chi-Chi asked.  

He took a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulders.  "I think Gohan might turn into a Super Saiyan himself one of these days.“

She frowned at him.  "I _told_ you, you can train him for three years and that’s it,” she said.  "He’s going to get an education–“

"Yeah, I’m not arguin’ with that,” Goku said.  "But he’s already a lot stronger than I was when I left Earth.  He might not even have to _try_ to turn Super Saiyan.  It could just… _happen_.“

"What makes you so sure?” Chi-Chi demanded.  

“There used to be more Super Saiyans,” Goku said.  "A long time ago.  And the guy from the future, the one who gave me the heart medicine?  He was a Super Saiyan.  He didn’t spell it out for me, but I think in his future, Gohan might have shown him how to do it.  Anyway, it’s possible, and I gotta make sure he’s ready.“

"Ready for what?” Chi-Chi asked.

He pointed at the ground, where his ship had once been.  "I never knew my real parents.  Maybe if they had been around, they could have shown me how to control myself while I was a giant ape.  And… maybe grandpa’d still be alive.“  

"Goku, that was an _accident_ ,” Chi-Chi insisted.  

“Vegeta could control it,” Goku said.  "I bet another Saiyan showed him how.  I don’t know anything about the last Super Saiyan before me.  I wish he’d been around to give me some pointers, but that old timer must have kicked the bucket a long time ago.  At least Gohan won’t have that problem.  I’ll see to that.“

"By getting your driver’s license?” Chi-Chi asked.

“Sure!” Goku said.  "I didn’t see the point of it at first, but then I realized it’s good mental discipline.“  He held up his hands and started moving them like he was steering an invisible wheel.  "You gotta control the car without usin’ your full strength, just the steering wheel and the pedals.  And if _I_ can do it well enough to pass the class, then Gohan oughta have no trouble when he’s old enough!”

“Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?” Chi-Chi asked.  "You still have to pass yourself before you can even think about teaching Gohan how to drive.“

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.  "Heck, I just want to prove it’s possible.  If I can get my license, then I’ll know for sure Gohan won’t have any trouble handling his powers when he’s older.  I know I’m kind of a misfit, but he doesn’t have to be…”

*******

* * *

[September 13, 764 Age.]

In the wilderness, Piccolo and Gohan had finished their training session for the day.  The half-Saiyan boy was eating from a bento box his mother had prepared for him, while the Namekian drank from a water bottle.  

“So your dad finally passed, huh?” Piccolo asked.  

“He sure did!” Gohan said.  "I knew he’d make it eventually.“

"I still don’t see why this was worth putting off his training,” Piccolo grumbled.  "Why doesn’t your mother just drive herself?“

"She can’t,” Gohan said.  "Mom got her license revoked a long time ago.  She’s driven Grandpa’s car a few times, but only out where she won’t get caught.“

” _Revoked_?“ Piccolo said, nearly yelling.  "How did she–?”

“Grandpa told me she got a lot of parking tickets when she was younger, and she didn’t pay them on time.   When she and dad got married, she wanted to drive to their honeymoon, but then she got pulled over, and when they ran her license…”

“I think I get the picture, kid,” Piccolo said.  

“She’s still kind of embarrassed about the whole thing,” Gohan said.  "She doesn’t like to talk about it.“

"So that explains why your dad’s not joining us today,” Piccolo concluded.  "He must have taken your mom to town to buy groceries.“

"I guess,” Gohan said.  "But I think we still have plenty of food left at the house.  Actually, I’m not sure where they went today…“

*******

* * *

"Chi-Chi, let go of my arm!  I’m tryin’ to concentrate!”

They had been riding in and around the town for about two hours, then they drove to the next town some forty kilometers away.  After stopping in a restaurant, they noticed it was getting dark, and decided to head back.  

“There’s no one else on the road, silly,” Chi-Chi said happily.  "You don’t have to be so tense.“

"I’m not bein’ tense, I’m stayin’ sharp,” Goku insisted.  He kept a firm grip on the wheel with both hands, and he glanced at his mirrors every few seconds.  "Even if I did pass, I still gotta be careful, don’t I?“

"You could just let the computer take over,” Chi-Chi said.  "Bulma said this model could drive itself, right?“  

Goku smirked.  "Yeah, but I only wanted it because in case you needed to go somewhere when I’m not around to drive you,” he said.  "And it’s a pretty nice, even if the voice is kinda weird.“  

He patted the dashboard affectionately, then caught himself and quickly put his hand back on the wheel.  

"Anyway,” he said, “I don’t want my skills to get rusty, that’s all.”

“So I suppose you’ll be going back to training tomorrow,” Chi-Chi said.  

“You bet!” Goku said.  "But if you wanna go into town sometime, just lemme know, okay?  I need the practice.“

"Practice, my foot.  _You_ just want to go to that steakhouse we passed by,” Chi-Chi said wryly.  

“Guess I can’t fool you, huh?” he said with a chuckle.  

“Oh, what about gas?” Chi-Chi asked.  "We’ve been riding around for a while now.“

"Aw, don’t worry about that,” Goku said confidently.  "I’ve been keepin’ an eye on it.  We’ll be fine.“

They sat in silence for a while taking in the final moments of twilight.  The planet Venus was visible in the darkening sky, and Chi-Chi pointed it out.  Goku was interested, but he only glanced at it for a moment before locking his attention back on the road.  

"You know, this reminds me of our trip after we got married,” Goku said.  

“Oh don’t bring _that_ up,” Chi-Chi said.

“Aw, come on!  It wasn’t _all_ bad!”

“You weren’t the one getting a lecture from the sheriff,” Chi-Chi said.

“Well, I wasn’t talkin’ about that,” Goku said.  "I just liked riding around with you.“

"You hated it,” Chi-Chi said.  "You wanted to go everywhere on the Flying Nimbus!“

"Yeah, at first,” Goku said.  "But after a while, I started to like it.  I was pretty used to travellin’ all by myself, and you don’t see a lot of other people up in the sky.  I liked lookin’ out and seein’ all the other cars on the road.    A lot of ’em were couple just like us.“

"Of course,” Chi-Chi said.  "It’s a popular spot for honeymooners.“

"It was kind of crowded,” Goku said, “but I liked being in a car along with everybody else.  Like I belonged.  I thought about that a lot while I was in outer space all by myself last year.  It’s kinda pretty way up there, but it sure gets boring.  Lonely too.”

“Well maybe we should go back someday,” Chi-Chi said.

“Maybe,” Goku said.  "We got three years before those androids show up.  We ought make ’em count.“

"I thought you wanted to train,” Chi-Chi said.

“Sure I do, but I gotta rest now and then, don’t I?  Might as well do it someplace fun.  Uh-oh.”

“'Uh-oh’?”

The car’s engine began to struggle and sputter.  A red light on the dashboard had been blinking for the past several minutes, and now it was blinking faster.  "Hang on,“ Goku said.

He activated the turn signal and pulled over onto the shoulder of the road.  Once he came to a complete stop, he shifted into park, shut off the engine, and made a satisfied nod.

"Goku, what _happened_?” Chi-Chi asked.

“Don’t worry,” he said.  "It’s no big deal.  We just ran out of gas.“

"I thought you said we had enough to make it back!”

“Nah, I never said _that_ ,” he replied.  "I said I was keepin’ an eye on it.  I thought we’d run out sooner, really.  Man, Bulma wasn’t kiddin’ around about the fuel economy on this thing.“

” _How are we supposed to get home?!_ “

"We’ll just put the car back in its capsule, and I’ll fly you back,” he said innocently.

“Goku…” she groaned.

He leaned back in the seat and stretched his arms, making sure to put one around Chi-Chi’s shoulder as he lowered them.  "Or we can use Instant Transmission.  "You know, if you’re in a hurry.“

She was about to ask him if he had planned this all along, but then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips, and she decided that was a good enough answer.   Suddenly, she wasn’t in such a rush to get back after all…


End file.
